


Tempest

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Spooning, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone yet together, they had all the time in the world....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts).



> Author’s note: Mostly inspired by the obvious and partly inspired by a scene in a story of my sister’s that is currently undergoing a rewrite. Shamelessly PWP.
> 
> Legal B.S.: Star Trek: Voyager and all its canon elements are property of Paramount/CBS. 
> 
> Thanks: to LauraRoslin, Katesfire, and purpledog for the beta look-over!
> 
> Dedicated: to D. She knows why ;)

_Tempest_

 

 The gentle rhythm of rain against the roof teased her towards consciousness, nudging away the haze of sleep in slow increments.  A muted reverb of thunder sounded dimly in counterpoint to the rain’s halcyon percussion.  Even as the first hint of awareness settled in, some instinct told her there was no reason to consider rising from the comfort of the bed, no pressing matters to attend to.  And that was before her drowsy mind reminded her of how very comfortable she was at the moment, of the soft cushion of the mattress beneath her and the warm body spooned against her back.  

She stretched slightly, just enough to snuggle closer and felt his lips brush the nape of her neck.  The hand that rested against her ribs twitched, a thumb moving in a light caress that proved both soothing and tantalizing as it brushed against the curve of her breast before sliding up to cup its weight.  Strong fingers trailed over her skin, tickling her senses towards further awareness.  She murmured a sigh, shifting her hips just enough to return the favor, and felt the evidence of his response nestled against her bottom. 

Another roll of thunder, this one a bit louder, echoed in the near distance, a counterpoint to the increasing rain.  The storm was moving in.  Where normally the sounds would have lulled her back to sleep, the faint electricity in the air felt almost tangible and his teasing touches only added to that impression.  She reached up, catching hold of the hand at her breast and guiding it downward until his fingertips rested just above the apex of her thighs. 

Taking the hint, his hand inched further down, pausing to caress the soft curls it encountered, twining through them until she tugged at his wrist.  A brief struggle ensued as she tried to pull his hand down where she wanted it and he resisted; his low chuckle at her impatience whispered into her skin.  Their tug-of-war only served to heighten her arousal—and, from the feel of his hard heat pressing into her from behind, his own as well. 

When his fingers finally reached the spot she’d been aching for him to touch, the breath she had been holding exploded from her in a soft moan and she arched her hips forward to give him easier access.  His movements were both teasing and deliberate—circling with the lightest of touches over the swollen nub of nerves, gentle but firm strokes around her opening.  His other hand had reclaimed her breast, caressing in abstract patterns across its soft swell at a largo tempo that was almost maddening.  She whimpered his name, the heavy staccato of rain overhead matching pace with the frantic pounding of her heart.  He murmured hers in return, the warmth of his lips caressing her ear adding to the tangle of sensations.  She was close...so close.... 

Then his fingers were sliding away, leaving the building ache unfulfilled.  Her moan of displeasure at his retreat rose to one of demanding need when his erection nudged her center.  Her ankle wound around his to open herself further, her hips angling back to meet his in an unspoken plea that was answered by the sweet sensation of being filled, of his thick shaft slowly stretching her within until his hips were once more firmly nestled flush against her bottom.  

An eternal moment of stillness passed between them, punctuated only by their ragged breathing, the sound lost in the storm-driven tumult that now surrounded their haven.  Then he began to move, sliding almost all the way out then burying himself to the hilt once more.  His lazy movements transformed into a sinuous rocking rhythm, one that ignited a slow fire in her belly.  

A flare of light brightened the room for a moment before a crack of thunder resonated overhead, its turbulent energy lending to the moment.  She caught hold of his caressing hand, twining her fingers through his as the tempo of his hips quickened.  Cradled against him in her current position, she had little room to move and so felt every sensation keenly—his lips on her neck, their interlaced fingers gliding from breast to thigh and back again, all of it fueling the fire that now spiraled outward with his every thrust.  

His uneven breathing and whispered encouragement in her ear drove her on, her grip on his hand tightening at the tension coiling in her belly, her hips pushing hard against his in a restive fervor, straining towards fulfillment.  Her breath caught in her throat in the next instant as she reached it, her whole body bowing back into him as she shrieked from the exquisite pleasure.  He was thrusting even faster now—hard, uneven strokes that pushed her towards the second surge of her climax before she had even come down from the first.  Dimly, she heard him shout her name as another blinding flash lit up the room.  Thunder roared back in a deafening echo, its furious tenor drowning out the duet of their orgasmic cries.  A kaleidoscope of stars swirled behind her closed eyes and she whimpered and writhed in his embrace for several long moments, unable to control the sparking tingles that raced through her body.  He too, twitched and groaned softly, the hand that still clutched hers alternately tightening and relaxing its grip; it was as if the energy from the storm had struck them both. 

When the prickling sting of her nerves at last faded, leaving her with only tremors, she realized that the sounds of the storm had become less intense, the thunder receding and the rain now reduced to a more sedate rhythm.  Lassitude was fast taking over and she curled closer against her lover once more, seeking his warmth to ward away the chill of the rain-cooled room.  He tightened his embrace, stroking his thumb lazily over their still-interlocked fingers.  His lips nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear and she inhaled sharply at the momentary jolt it sent through her before relaxing again, allowing the whispery hum of the falling rain and the solid warmth of her lover’s body spooned against hers to lull her back into a dreamless peace.

 

 


End file.
